Talk:Shūruna Tatchi
Notice So, first off, I'd like to say kudos on the work so far. I find the description of Kidō to be very interesting. However, at the same time, my concerns lie with that very same section. I've noticed that this character is a human. I hope you realize that it is nearly imposs- No, absolutely impossible, for a human to be able to use Kidō "better than a Shinigami Captain". Even assuming a human can learn Kidō, without any formal training or reading, the fact that he is still a human severely limits any capabilities he would preform with Kidō. He would be unlikely to even use anything beyond the seventies successfully, much less the forbidden space-time spells. I would suggest you reconsider either the capabilities you've written for this character or reconsider his race and overall character as well. Please also keep in mind that Kidō Grandmastery, which based by the wording is what you're intending, would take nearly a thousand years to acheive. Maybe less for prodigies, but even then, at least 700 or so years. Therefore, you see how a human cannot accomplish even close to anything like that, right? --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 07:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I might sound like a total fanboy, but to have one of the creators of a Yonkō commenting on my character, is pretty damn awesome. I'll get to fixing it soon, and thank you for your insight. I'll simply change his history and change his race to a . I hope that fixes the gaps I have in the character, and if not please tell me what path I should go in order to achieve a logical explanation Kidō Grandmastery. --Upzilonz (talk) 20:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC)--Upzilonz (talk) 20:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Please, you give me far too little credit. =w= Nah, in all seriousness, you don't need to be so honorific with me. I'm nothing special, that's for sure. Anyways, that is a start with changing it to a Soul. But it'll have to go a bit more deeper than that. The fact that he is trained in both Kidō and Hakuda already makes him a Shinigami, even if you have no intention of giving him a Zanpakutō. Furthermore, like I said before, to have attained Grandmastery in anything, especially Kidō which is arguably the hardest of the four disciplines to gain Grandmastery in Kidō (I think Hakuda is, but Nanja disagrees :<), would take anywhere between a thousand to two thousand years to accomplish. Especially when you consider he is somehow a Master in Hakuda, which alone is a feat that requires several centuries of training, and a Kidō Grandmaster in addition. Even a prodigy can't grow that fast. In terms of Kidō Grandmastery, I would recommend speaking to Nanja himself. His username here on wiki is User:Njalm2. He's the guy to go about Kidō, and then regarding Hakuda, I can assist you in how to work that stuff out. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 22:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you again for the advice, and I'm just giving him the ability to use , since one style of fighting won't always work. I also kind of modeled him after the Yonkō because I admire them so much. I think I should just leave it at that, because I don't really understand much of this place yet. I'll probably make it less complicated and remove the Grand-Mastery or, I'll just keep it and make it seem as if he was training toward it, instead of already having achieved it. The would become a second chance for him, in case he happens to encounter somebody like a Yonkō in . --Upzilonz (talk) 23:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC)